Barney's Purple Fun!
Barney And Friends 2 is a custom Barney Home Video released in June 2, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids are doing some purple fun with their art teacher, Mr. Arty and their art mascot, Red. Cast #Barney #Baby Bop #Bob The Builder #Wendy #Batman #Robin #The Riddler #Catwomen #Two Face #The Joker #Mr. Freeze #Ms. Frizzle #The Magic School Bus Kids #Michael #Tina #Tosha #Min #Kathy #Shawn #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy #Daphine #Fred #Shaggy #Velma #Baloo #Louie #Goofy #Max #Darkwing Duck #Chip And Dale #Bonkers Songs #Barney Theme Song #Heigh Ho #Darkwing Duck #TaleSpin #Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers #Bonkers #Bob The Builder #Darkwing Duck #The Polar Express #Woody's Roundup #Colors Make Me Happy #Try and Try Again #Bob The Builder (Reprise) End Credit Music #Heigh Ho #Bob The Builder #Goof Troop #TaleSpin Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and a 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Barney In Concert". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this video were also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *This version of I Love You has gone and they get a mix of arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus" and "It's Time For Counting" and Barney's vocals from "Playing It Safe" on the first verse and Barney's vocals from "Home Sweet Homes" (high-pitched) and the kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" on the second verse. *During the end credits, Let's Play Together (the first verse) is the normal-pitch, Hug a Color is the normal-pitch (the second verse), Painting the Shapes (the second verse) is pitched down to -4 and Simply and a Beautiful Rainbow (the last verse) is pitched down to -4. *This is the first Barney video to use the musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. *Derek wears the same clothes in "Hi, Neighbor!". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Let's Help Mother Goose". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Down on Barney's Farm" and the same hairstyle in "Hop to It!". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Doctor Barney is Here!" and the same hairstyle in "Carnival of Numbers". *Min wore the same clothes in "Playing it Safe" and the same hairstyle in "Caring Means Sharing". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me" and the same hairstyle in "Rock with Barney". *Wallace wore different clothes. *Antonio wore different clothes. *Marion wears different clothes. *This is Antonio's first appearance. *This is also Marion's first appearance. Quotes (after the song Bob the Builder) Bob The Builder: '''Hi, Everyone! We had a great time! '''Wendy: '''You are correct, Bob! Red and white do make pink. '''Bob: '''Wendy! Where are you? (runs) '''Wendy: '''And I hugged black and white, and I made gray. Just like silent movies. '''Bob The Builder: '''Watch this time, Wendy! (he puts the van) '''Baby Bop: Yes I Can! '''Barney: '''Let's give a clap for Bob the Builder! '''Bob The Builder: '''See you next time! Bye. (Bob the Builder begins) Baby Bop: Darkwing Duck is here! '''Barney: '''Cloud of smoke and he appers. the naster of surprise. Who's that cunning mind behind! That shadowy disguise. Nowbody knows for sure,But bad gurs are out of luck. Barney, Baby Bop, Michcal, Tina, Tosha and Ladies: Cause Here comes, Darkwing Duck! Look out (When there's trouble you call DW). Darkwing Duck. Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous! All: Darkwing Duck. Better watch out you bad boys. Darkwing Duck! Darkwing Duck: I'm the tearrings, who flaps in the night. and i'm flying above the sky. (song ends) (The Rainbow Song begins) Previews 1992 The Lyons Group version Opening FBI Warning (blue variant) Interpol Warning (blue variant) Macrovision logo Barney Home Video logo Barney Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits Barney & the Backyard Gang previews and auditioning promo The Lyons Group logo 1994 Walt Disney Home Video version Opening FBI Warning (green variant) Kidsongs Home Video Collection promo (1990 version) The Lion King theatrical trailer 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo Barney Home Video logo Barney Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits Coming from Walt Disney Home Video Mickey's Fun Songs preview (1994 version) Now on Walt Disney Home Video Winnie the Pooh preview (1994 version) 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon version Opening FBI Warning (blue variant) Good Burger theatrical trailer Barney Home Video Classics logo Barney Season 1 video title Opening Credits Closing End Credits Nickelodeon logo with Antonio saying, "There sure are a lot of colors!", and no music Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002 variant) Category:Season Backyard Gang Category:Barney VHS Category:Season 1 VHS